


Fool Me Once

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Hurt Nat, Light Angst, Sharon and Nat are paranormal investigators, Sharon is very much done with her girlfriend, background sambucky - Freeform, badass girlfriends, though it isn't as prominent in this as I was hoping it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Not gonna offer me one?”Lowering the bottle, her tongue peeked out, capturing the droplet left on her lips, she turned and glared over at Natasha, who was sprawled out in her chair.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/638482129167286272/for-nachodiablo-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!
> 
> This got way more heavy feeling than what had been originally planned, but I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Letting the fridge fall shut, Sharon popped the cap off her beer before taking a long pull from it. 

“Not gonna offer me one?”

Lowering the bottle, her tongue peeked out, capturing the droplet left on her lips, she turned and glared over at Natasha, who was sprawled out in her chair. Her left foot was propped up on the table, cushioned on a pillow and an ice pack draped over her ankle, Sharon could just make out the pillow behind her back, to give her something soft to rest her — most likely, because  _ some _ people refused to go to hospital to get checked out — back against. 

“Those who don’t take on half a dozen henchmen by herself get a beer. Those who  _ do _ shit like that do not, in fact, get a beer in this house.” Though Sharon keeps her voice light and soft, there’s an undercurrent of anger lacing through that making Natasha wince at it. “Nor will they be getting to sleep in bed, with me.”

“Sharon,” Nat starts, soft and tired, “You’re acting like I didn’t have it handled.”

Smacking the bottle down with a loud thwack, Sharon turned to glare, “It’s not that I don’t, or didn’t, think you couldn’t handle it, Natasha, it was the fact we talked about it — especially after what happened the last time we investigated a  _ haunted building  _ in Hell's Kitchen.” 

“Come on, we knew it was more than likely a building Fisk was using for his operation, rather than an actual haunting,” Nat points out, shifting slightly with a wince. “Besides, Sam and James showed up to help me out.”

“After you’d already subdued the men. All they really did was help you tie up the last two, and wait for the police, while we slipped away.”

“That’s not true. James punched his hand against the wall to bruise up his knuckles too.”

Despite being frustrated, Sharon can’t help but chuckle at the thought. “I’m sure Sam was there to kiss his boo-boos for him.” And she only half means it sacracticly, because those two were  _ that _ couple, and often acted like  _ that _ couple. Sobering up, she moves to lean back against the counter, regarding Nat with a long look.

“I know you can handle yourself, and I  _ know _ I’m a bit over reacting. But,” she trails off, taking a breath, “I worry. And I hate seeing you like this, okay? I just. I know you don’t, but when you don’t ask me for help, especially with things like this, I feel like we’re back at the beginning, when we were still trying to find even footing with each other.”

“Hey,” Nat says, tries to interject.

“No, I know that’s not what you’re meaning by it. I know it’s because  _ you _ hate seeing  _ me _ like this,” she waves her hand at her girlfriend’s injured form, “Too. And that’s why you don’t want to ask me for help. But Natasha, we’ve got to get better at it, okay?” Moving over, she drops to kneel next her, gently talking her hand between both of hers. “We’re a team, and we’ve got to start treating each other like the competent, trained professionals that we are. Yeah?”

Shifting around, Nat moves enough so she can reach out and gently cup Sharon’s face, “Yeah,” she agrees quietly. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
